


The Calling

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alcohol, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after The Decade, Aoi is out drinking... But the girl he finds can't satisfy the need he has, a craving for some very specific body parts that belong to Uruha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what goes on in the Gazemen's personal lives! This is only fiction, a figment of my dirty imagination. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from this.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the recent pics from the Decade pamphlet of Uruha's glorious legs! Beta by Zabimitsuki.

It wasn't that there was something wrong with the girl, Aoi thought. It was just that she wasn't someone else. 

He closed his eyes and kissed her neck. His nostrils were filled with the scent of her perfume - discreet, flowery, and all wrong. Her apartment was tiny, no more than a room and the obligatory kitchenette, and her bed only two steps away from where they were standing, leaning against the wall. 

Aoi pushed up her skirt and rubbed his erection against her pert buttocks. With her high heels on, she was the perfect height for that. (When he'd seen her at the club, he'd wondered how she could balance on them, much less walk, but she hadn't had too much trouble since he was now at her place and hadn't had to carry her.) She moaned softly, pushing her arse back against him, urging him on. Aoi wasn't exactly sober, but he wished he'd had just one more drink, just one more to forget, to stop thinking...

He reached around her with one hand, slipping it in under her blouse and cupped one of the breasts he found. It was warm. Warm and soft... He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. Fuck, but he really needed this.

Aoi bent his knees a bit and slipped his cock between her thighs. "Close your legs more," he whispered, and began rocking his hips, moaning a little. Soft, warm, naked thighs hugged his erection from both sides, the silky skin feeling so good against his cock. 

He played with the flesh in his hand as he fucked her thighs, and her moans filled the air between them. Light, high, girly moans...

Aoi squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying in vain to shut out the image of other thighs – even paler than hers, more muscular, equally smooth and naked... and very much out of reach, taboo. He failed, of course. He tried to shut out the sounds the girl made, and focused on the memory of a husky laugh, a low, dark voice humming a tune, off-key...

Aoi pulled back, his come dripping from the inside of the front of her skirt. He kissed her neck again and she sighed softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I-- I have to go."

"Already?"

"Yeah..." Aoi forced a smile. "There's this tune in my head... I have to write it down before I lose it." It was the most inane, most insincere excuse ever, and he knew it, but the girl smiled and Aoi didn't tell her that he wasn't going to write a song inspired by her.

"Call me?"

"Yeah."

 

It was late, and not a taxi in sight on the almost-empty street. Aoi fished out his phone, then hesitated. Where the hell was he? Not easy to call for a taxi and when they ask where to pick him up, reply "I don't know". That wasn't going to help. He took off in one direction, walking briskly, wanting to leave the area. After ten minutes, he could hear more traffic, from a busier street.

Okay, now he knew where he was, and he didn't even need to call for a cab, as one stopped just a few metres away to let someone off. Aoi hopped in as soon as the taxi driver acknowledged him and gave him an address. Aoi didn't know why he'd given that address instead of his own, but now it was too late, and he sat in silence, watching the street lights and other cars swoop by.

He paid for the ride and got out of the taxi. Even after it had left, he was still standing on the street, looking up at the building on the other side.

It was late. Not for him, because he rarely got to bed this early... and he knew it wasn't really late for someone else as well. Maybe he should go home instead? But now he was back to the problem of getting a taxi... and he'd have to wait if he called for one.

The rain decided for him, and Aoi stepped into the building, took the elevator two floors up, and headed for the door at the end of the corridor.

He took a deep breath and rang the door bell almost at the same time as the door opened. Uruha stood in the doorway, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie (one of Ruki's designs, Aoi noticed), a look of surprise on his face as he found Aoi standing outside.

"Hey," Aoi said.

"Hey." Uruha smiled, and something in Aoi's gut clenched. "I was just going for a run."

Aoi nodded. Uruha wasn't sweaty, so he'd figured that was the case. If he'd been out running already, he'd be drenched, hair plastered to his forehead and sides of his face, little beads of sweat trickling down his chin and throat, gathering at the clavicle before travelling further down... Aoi cleared his throat.

"It's raining."

Uruha looked over Aoi's shoulder, to the world behind him. "Oh."

"I need a drink," Aoi added. He really did.

Uruha burst into a smile again and opened his door wide to let Aoi inside. "Okay!" Trust Uruha to never say no to a drink, Aoi thought, feeling a little guilty about taking advantage of that fact as he stepped into Uruha's home.

"What can I get you?" Uruha called over his shoulder as he made his way to where he kept his collection of bottles and glasses.

"What are you having?"

"Well, I like this right now," Uruha said and grabbed a bottle, pouring two big shots of a clear liquid. He handed one glass to Aoi once he'd squirmed out of his leather jacket and dropped it on Uruha's sofa. "It's shochu. Imported stuff. Really good, actually."

Aoi sniffed at it. "Imported shochu?" That was weirder than what Uruha usually drank. "But shochu is Japanese, isn't it?"

Uruha grinned and sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Yeah. But this one isn't." He took a sip, and Aoi couldn't look away. Uruha's lips were wet with alcohol, his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, and Aoi thought the room suddenly got a lot warmer. "Mmmm..."

That little sound was enough to almost break Aoi, and he took a swig of his drink. A fresh taste of lemon filled his mouth, with a slight burn of alcohol and ginger as it made its way down his throat. He sat down next to Uruha. "Okay," Aoi hummed. "This is good." It was the drink he'd needed, but it wasn't actually making anything better or easier. Not when Uruha was sitting right beside him, and even though Aoi couldn't actually see his thighs now, he knew they were there, hidden under a layer of fabric, close enough to touch if he just lifted his hand a little. Aoi took another swig.

"You okay?" Uruha asked, and when Aoi turned to look at him, he could see that Uruha looked concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay."

"Bad night out?"

"Yeah. No, not really." Aoi smiled sheepishly. "I mean, yeah a bit, maybe."

"Now you're starting to sound like me!" Uruha laughed and refilled Aoi's glass. "She changed her mind and kicked you out?"

Aoi startled and stared at Uruha. Damn, but sometimes that man was surprisingly observant. "No. I left."

"Ah." Uruha raised his glass in a silent toast. "And you came here."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's get drunk then." Uruha smiled, and somehow all the tensions and frustrations seemed to lift a little.

It wasn't until they'd almost finished the bottle that Aoi noticed the label on it. "K-a-i," he read. "We've been drinking Kai all night?" For some reason he found that incredibly amusing.

Uruha grinned, waving his empty glass around as he spoke. "Yep. It's the best, isn't it? It comes in several flavours too... They make both shochu and vodka."

"They should make one called Uruha," Aoi said, a little giggly and a lot drunk. "Then I could drink you!" God he really wanted to drink Uruha, taste him, lick him, savour every little flavour of his... Too late, he realised what he'd said. Oops. He blushed.

"Drink me? Aoi... is there something you want to tell me?" Uruha leaned close, leaving no more than a finger's breadth between their faces, and Aoi held his breath.

Uruha had to be drunk too, now... He was just teasing, right? He'd done that on stage a few times, trying to kiss Aoi. If Aoi saw it coming, he'd dodge, but he had been taken by surprise, to the amusement of both fans and reporters. He swallowed hard. Uruha's lips were so close, and he could feel Uruha's soft breath against his face. God, if Uruha didn't move away soon, Aoi was not going to be responsible for his actions!

But Uruha did move away, took Aoi's glass from his hand and knocked back the last of the contents. Before Aoi had time to protest, Uruha leaned in again, and this time he didn't leave any space between them, pressing his lips to Aoi's, teasing them apart. Aoi didn't even try to dodge this time. When he responded to the kiss, letting out a small whimper, warm and spicy alcohol trickled into his mouth, shared by Uruha.

Aoi groaned, swallowing greedily. 

"Drink me then," Uruha whispered and kissed Aoi again, this time without alcohol, and Aoi drank as deeply as he could.

 

Afterwards, when they lay sated, side by side in Uruha's bed with come drying on their stomachs, Uruha asked, "What made you come here tonight?"

"Your thighs."

Uruha rolled over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked at Aoi. "My thighs?"

"Yeah."

"Care to elaborate? They didn't just call you here."

"Oh, they've called out to me for a long time, believe me!" Aoi replied, smiling.

"Okay..." Uruha sounded a little disbelieving, but seemed to accept it as a fact. "So, why now?"

Aoi rolled over on his side too, looking up at Uruha. "Because other people's thighs aren't enough anymore. I just couldn't resist." Uruha smiled a little, not looking put off by what Aoi said so he continued. "You haven't showed them off in a long time. It made it easier to hold back. But now... This new outfit of yours... Seeing you on stage in it, the photo shoots..." If Aoi hadn't just come, he'd get hard just from thinking about those pictures of Uruha.

"My thighs, huh?" Uruha grinned. "I can show them off to you whenever you want... Private showing..." He licked his lips. "Do you want to fuck them?"

Aoi groaned. 

"Ah... So, you've been fucking other people's thighs, thinking about mine?" If it were possible, Uruha's grin grew wider.

"Um..."

Uruha bent down to kiss him softly. "Kinky. I like it. Your own personal sex object..."

Aoi wrapped his arms around Uruha and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. Uruha was wrong, he thought. Uruha was a sex object to a lot of people, Aoi was certain, he just didn't realise it.


End file.
